


一次度假（PWP）

by ExplosiveCat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: M/M, Science Bros
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveCat/pseuds/ExplosiveCat





	一次度假（PWP）

 

**这是一个Bruce** **小偷小摸的小动作（终于）被拆穿，最终果然被X** **的故事。**

 

 

夏威夷的海滩上。

 

“嘿，书呆子。”

 

坐在太阳伞阴凉处躺椅上的Bruce抬眼，望向声源。

 

Tony正笔直且高傲地踩在沙滩上叉着腰，右臂上挂了个给博士准备的淡蓝色游泳圈，刚湿过海水的皮肤上还沾了些许砂砾，半边身子在日光的照射下闪着水光。

 

“阳光、沙滩、海浪。这么多美好的事物都提不起你一星半点的兴趣？外加你那个风流潇洒的男朋友我，也不能吗，嗯？”男人摘掉墨镜，只为显露出他紧皱的眉头和锋利的眼神。

 

“呃……好吧。”Bruce合上书伸了个懒腰，背后骨头咔咔响。

 

事实上Banner倒也没怎么专心看书，偶尔偷瞄几眼Tony精雕细琢过的肌肉线条，顺便还要留个心眼，当心这家伙有没有去勾搭别的狐狸精，目前来看表现还不错。

 

接着，Bruce极度坚决果断地否定掉冲浪、摩托艇等“正常操作就不会有安全隐患”的项目。毕竟带着他去玩的这个人是极端追求刺激并视命如土的Tony Stark，他还不想让难得的一次度假变成海上极限生存、太平洋漂流探险或是双双喂鲨鱼。

 

“那……沙滩排球？”Stark挠挠头，很不甘心地选了最后剩下的最安全的项目。

 

“嗯，就它。”

 

“也好，我去租场地和衣服。”

 

Banner留意到Tony走之前嘴角闪过的一丝坏笑，果不其然Tony还是没有让他失望。

 

 

“嘿嘿……穿穿看？”Stark租好场地朝他走来，手里捏着一套粉色的比基尼内衣晃了晃。

 

“我就是死，也不会穿的。”

 

Bruce本以为他会有一个悠闲懒散的下午，而不是拖着笨拙身体参加体育项目并吃一嘴沙，而且他没有像Tony一样擦防晒霜，第二天皮肤可能还会烧得火辣辣。

 

“哈哈，弱鸡。”这是Tony给累瘫倒地的博士的评价。

 

最后，博士甚至威胁道若再不放走，他保证要变身大块头把铁罐当排球拍飞。

 

Tony只好把他拖回开过来的玛莎拉蒂，敞着篷放起摇滚乐，开回酒店。

 

 

 

 

房间门外

 

“到这之前，老子已经有半年没见过还用门把手的门了！人脸识别这么基本的功能都没有吗？！”Tony拎着好几袋行李和食物，已经第8次向博士抱怨起这五星级的酒店有多么垃圾。

 

炎热的夏日总会给人添上几分烦躁，还没等Bruce掏出房卡，Stark又是一脚踹去。

 

“嘭！”门锁终于殉职。

 

“很好，我们又要多赔一扇门了。”Bruce淡定地推门进屋插上房卡。

 

Tony一进门就开始脱衣服，“热死老子了……今天我先洗澡，不许跟我抢。”

 

“嗯……”

 

他随手扔飞被汗液浸透的衬衫，看向博士，“或者，我不介意你和我一起洗。”他抛出一个媚眼。

 

Banner掏书的手有点没抓稳，“不、不用了。”

 

Tony毫无遮掩地在房间里就脱光了衣服，再转头瞅一眼博士，他没有拆穿Bruce书都拿倒了还看得有模有样，但对方还没泛红的脸证明了这次并没有偷瞄。

 

……

 

两分钟之后，浴室传来一声吼。

 

“操！！”

 

躺着看书的博士吓得似被床单烫到般差点做出一个鲤鱼打挺。

 

“破酒店，这种时候停水了！”赤着脚的Stark气冲冲地从浴室里走出，“现在，我要去把酒店酒店经理找来揍一顿！你也要帮我出两拳。”说罢，他抓起桌上的水杯猛灌两口。

 

“Tony……你冷静一点。我已经把空调打开了，你先躺下来休息一会消消气，要不我帮你捏捏肩？”

 

一丝不挂的男人挠挠下巴，“嗯……这个可以有。”

 

“那你可以先把衣服穿上了吧。”Banner左手捂着眼睛，右手从行李箱里盲掏出了件睡袍丢向Tony。

 

“还是我的博士好。”

 

Tony接过睡袍胡乱套上，纽扣也不扣，只是随意地在胸前交叉过，便躺到折叠躺椅上哼起小曲。

 

博士乖巧地绕到他背后，伺候起这个暴躁男友。

 

“睡会，饭点叫我。”

 

“嗯……”

 

又过了一会，Tony嘴里模糊的哼声停了。

 

“Tony？睡着了？”博士绕到躺椅侧边，只手在他的额头上方晃晃。Tony没有反应，但他闭着眼时蜷曲的睫毛更显得纤长。

 

博士确认完Tony睡着，准备帮他把睡袍盖好，空调房间还是容易着凉。

 

可是，等一会再盖也可以吧。

 

Banner看见他的睡袍耷拉在肩上，胸口的反应堆都没有遮全，还闪着蓝色的微光。倘若再以更刁钻的角度，那棉质睡袍和鲜嫩肉体夹缝之间Tony的乳头也会暴露在他的视线内。那赤褐色的小不点时刻诱惑着Bruce亲口上去舔舔看，是否像想象中那么软。

 

“不行不行，Tony会醒的……”

 

……

 

“可是，反应堆应该没有知觉吧。”

 

Bruce咽了口水，接着食指以十分轻柔的力道，将Tony身上的睡袍向两边拨开更多。

 

他的手心因紧张分泌了太多汗液，先是在自己腿上擦了擦，才放上对方胸前的反应堆。

 

说起反应堆，Stark也曾邀请他摸过，甚至敢放心大胆地拆下来供Bruce细致观摩。但那毕竟是在Tony的注视下，又是这么重要的东西，Bruce自然不会多碰。

 

他的小贼爪子摸了快有半分钟，有时指头不小心出了边界，触到Tony的肉身，好在这细微的力度还不足以弄醒对方。

 

博士心惊胆战地摸罢，谨慎起见又拽来两张面纸，将发光体上残留着的那一丁点汗液和手指纹路抹干净才安心。

 

他舒口气，打算盖好他的睡袍然后离开作案现场。

 

“Tony平常睡眠很深的。”Bruce突然想起来，有时下床上厕所时不小心踩了Stark一脚，他都没有醒。更何况今天玩得这么劳累，他绝对已经睡得超级熟了。

 

“没问题的！”

 

博士搓搓手，目光已经盯上Tony那有着完美肌肉线条的腹沟。

 

“不不不……被发现就死定了……”

 

……

 

“就摸一下……就一下。”

 

往日摆弄各种精密仪器都游刃有余的右手此刻抖得快要痉挛。

 

对方肌肉紧致的腹肌像是一道山谷，光线从一侧照来，洒得那里更是轮廓分明又格外性感，与罗马雕塑如出一辙。

 

“哈……呼……”整个世界仿佛只剩Bruce慌乱的喘息声。

 

他碰到了，一秒钟不到。

 

大脑皮层还没来得及记下这触觉，博士便惊涛骇浪般收手并连退三步。

 

原因是Tony还在呼吸，腹部的轻微起伏就吓得他险些当场去世，还以为Tony醒了。

 

“重来……重来……”

 

他踱步半天，才平静下刚刚跳到280的心跳。

 

罪恶的小手又探向对方，手掌经历了长达两分钟的与空气来回搏斗，最终总算是触碰到Stark的肌肤，完成了这难度系数0.000001的动作。

 

“哇……呼……”另一只手立马捂上嘴巴挡出这下意识的惊叹声。

 

像是置身于百花齐放的鲜艳山谷，又沐浴在温和、绵软的春风中。这触感令他紧绷的手掌全然放松下来，自由舒适地贴合在Stark身上摩挲起来，甚至屏蔽了脑内狂轰滥炸般的敲响的警钟。

 

头顶上方凭空衍生出一道声音，“放心……再摸一会……没事的……等会就说蚊子落在他肚子上，你只是帮他拍只蚊子罢了……”欲望的小恶魔挥着三叉戟如是说。

 

……

 

Bruce沉溺在对方肉体的香甜之中，手掌的动作也从起初的轻柔试探、抚摸到后来肆无忌惮地揉捏、抓挠。

 

 

直到 **装睡已久** 的Tony Stark实在痒得不行，纵使牙根都快被咬断还是顶不住，他的小腹发出一阵颤抖。

 

Banner反应过来，一屁股坐到地上，“啊！Tony……那个我刚刚看见有只蚊子落在这，然、然后……”他无比心虚地胡言乱语起来。

 

然后我把蚊子拍死了，结果它的尸体被你紧致的肌肉夹住我拿不出来？不不不，这谎话太蠢了，要不还是主动认错？我被你魅力十足的肉体冲昏头脑干了蠢事？也不行，屁股不保……

 

“滴答。”汗水顺着脸颊滑下，砸中地面。他才发现自己流了一头汗。

 

“Tony……我、我……”

 

Stark藏起窃笑，只是咂咂嘴，把可能被弄醒了的迹象掩盖干净。

 

“Tony，你睡醒了吗？”他从地上爬起来，戳戳Tony的脸。

 

没有反应。

 

博士选择相信是自己太紧张了，其实Tony还相当安稳地沉浸在梦乡里。

 

他利索地盖好男友的睡袍，被吓得虚脱已经没力气再小心翼翼了。

 

掏出面纸擦拭完脸上和颈子里的几吨汗液，最后再检查一遍有没有留下什么不严谨的痕迹，就可以当作无事发生了。

 

忽然，Bruce眉头一紧。

 

“不不不……别告诉我这是真的……”他揉揉眼睛，再望过去。

 

还是一样， **Tony** **裆部的睡袍早已挺出一个金字塔** 。

 

他紧攥拳头，指甲戳得手心直痛，“Tony，你什么时候醒的呀……你有没有感觉到什么呀？”

 

死定了死定了死定了死定了，他肯定感觉到了，要不还是先逃走吧……

 

“嘿，Tony！”

 

Tony依旧没有反应，这让博士有一点恼火。

 

一不做二不休，他直接一拳敲在对面肚脐上，“你还在这装睡？”

 

没有反应。

 

“行吧，看你能撑多久。”

 

博士正对着Tony，跨坐上对方小腿。

 

Stark翘起的阴茎已超过90°，快要贴向肚皮，青筋和冠状沟的轮廓也被睡袍贴合得一清二楚。

 

Bruce伸出指尖，不轻不重的力道戳向对方根部。

 

“嘎呜……”男人立竿见影地哼出声，却还死不承认地闭着眼。

 

指头缓缓向上移动、来回摩擦起来。套弄了几下，然后以指尖绕起龟头盘旋着抚弄。他亲眼看到Tony流出的淫液在睡袍上晕出更深色的一点水渍。隔着睡袍握住柱身，大拇指对准穴口拨弄起来。

 

“博士……停！！”Tony伸手抓住博士那只玩弄着自己的手。

 

“你……一直都在装睡？”

 

“怎么会，我睡得可香了~”

 

“你有没有感觉到……”博士后退，坐到身后的床上。

 

“完全没有！”他抢着答道，“我只是做了一个梦，梦到你悄咪咪地摸我的反应堆，然后碰了我一下又弹开，像一只无头苍蝇一样房间里绕来绕去，又走过来对我身体一顿乱摸，摸完还帮我撸管？”他挠挠头，“今天真是做了个奇怪的梦呢。”

 

“对不起……”

 

“喂喂喂，道什么歉？搞得好像我吃亏了一样。对了，如果我刚才还能撑住的话，你会不会把睡袍扒开然后帮我口交？”

 

“……”

 

博士愧疚地皱眉，比任何一条无辜家犬还要可怜百倍，“对不起，不会再有下次了。”

 

“嗨呀，这怎么行呢。你可是我男朋友，对我有一点欲望再正常不过。只怪老子这么火辣帅气，不小心把你迷得鬼迷心窍我也得负一小部分责任。

你要是想摸我，完全可以直接光明正大地来啊，我一点都不介意。还是说要我自己把自己捆成大闸蟹送到你嘴边也没问题。”

 

“不用……如果你能当没发生过就最好了……”

 

“那不行。”他果断拒绝，又沉思了五秒，“ **Bruce  Banner** **你也是惯犯了。** ”男人双手枕着后脑勺，漫不经意说道。

 

“什、什么？”博士宛如石化。

 

“咳咳，上个月你趁我睡觉偷偷过来闻我，不记得了？”

 

“你……你怎么知……”

 

“哇嘎嘎，因为我也是装睡惯犯呀！”他抬头，挂起得意的浮夸笑脸，“还有两周之前一天夜里，你过来扒我裤子，我还以为我可爱的小博士终于要对我下手了。结果你个胆小鬼连我内裤都没敢脱就罢手了，唉。”

 

石化的Bruce逐渐出现裂缝。

 

“当然了，我也不是什么正经玩意，这种偷鸡摸狗的事情我也没少干。但在那之前我会先让Jarvis确保你睡得深了才会下手。”Stark继续滔滔不绝，“嘿，别呆了。既然我们都对对方的肉体这么感兴趣，不如我们好好地……”

 

“不行，没可能！”

 

换作Tony可怜巴巴，“博士~你还记得两分钟之前你把我弄那么硬，现在又秒变什么矜持淑女，也太过分了吧……”他从躺椅上蹦下来，顺手脱下睡袍胡乱扔飞，走向对方，“为了弥补你的恶劣行径，不付出一点代价怎么行？比如主动肉偿我。”

 

“Tony……”他咽口水，屁股向后挪了些许。

 

“这样吧，我也要把你摸个遍，就算扯平。”他说着，以迅雷不及掩耳之势纵身跃起，把Bruce扑倒在床上，“不许动，躺着。”

 

博士紧张闭眼，但身体还是很顺从地任由Stark将他身上的衣服扒干净，只剩内裤。而且预感再过一会这男人连条内裤都不会给他留。

 

“乖。”

 

Tony上来就先用起舌头，舔上Bruce肚脐上方的白肉，继续向上侵略，舌尖抚过小树状的胸毛，引得身下人颤个不停。

 

“你……你怎么用舌头……好痒啊……受不了了……”

 

“现在知道，我刚刚忍你那么久有多辛苦了吧。”男人的语气带着笑意，边说着，舌头已经移至博士的乳豆处，没给他任何准备的时间，直接吸吮、啃咬起来。

 

博士似条和Tony舌头一样灵活的蚯蚓般拼命蠕动着挣扎，“啊呜……我刚刚有做这么过分吗？”

 

“到现在为止，我还只在热热身呢。不过，你好像比我还兴奋呢。”Stark侧头向后看，身下人的裆部正在勃起，内裤皮料以缓慢之势越来越高。

 

“别说我过分，你一定喜欢。”Tony起身，翻滚下床。

 

Banner意识到情况不妙，果然，那男人握着他的脚踝一把将他扯向床边，把他的双脚安置到地上，一根指头探进腰与内裤的缝隙。

 

“别动，ENJOY IT.”

 

内裤被瞬间扯到脚底，扔飞。

 

男人一口咬上Bruce的脚趾，顺着脚心和大腿内侧舔舐起来，一路逆着腿毛方向捋上去，直到抵达对方的大腿根，接着顺势吸住Bruce的阴囊吞吐几下。此刻，博士已经硬得不行，甚至流下的一道前列腺液已经淌到Stark鼻头。

 

沿着Bruce青筋方向细碎地吻上去，再啊呜一口把这肉棒整吞大半，口腔死死嗦紧。

 

“呜……嗯……够了Tony……”

 

Stark显然没有停下的意思，只是埋头苦干。

 

……

 

“博士，我承认你的娇喘声相当动听。”Tony吐掉肉棒，抬头看了眼博士红透了的身体，“但你哼得那么淫荡，害得我现在又硬得不行……”他握起自己的性器套弄几下，“等会你也得吃我的，听到没有？我知道你也想吃我的很久了，不客气。”

 

他又低下头对着硬物吞咽起来，受服侍的一方像被囚在高温烤箱里，除了全身乱扭外只剩嘴里不停歇的淫靡呻吟，也不说话。

 

“怎么没动静了？是我做的不好？放心，我才动用我舌头三分之一的技术，花样多了去了。要我含着冰块帮你口吗，也没问题。当然，过会你帮我弄的时候也得这么细致，比如说含着跳跳糖，我好像有买。弄不好的话，我可要投诉你哦。”他一边轻咬龟头，嘴里还叽里呱啦着。

 

“Stark……闭嘴……”

 

“博士呀，命令别人的时候不能这么软绵绵的。张扬一点，你应该说‘Tony Stark你他妈的废话真是多，看老子用肉棒堵上你的嘴！’，这样才行。”

 

“……”

 

这时，门外的服务员敲了几下门，由于门锁被踢坏，门便直接敞开。

 

“先生们，很不好意思，酒店刚刚停水，现在已经修好……”一位长得还算不错的女服务员说到一半，看见屋内两位客人正做着不可描述之事。

 

场面陷入尴尬，羞耻至极的Bruce赶紧拎起一角床单稍稍遮掩，也不知该如何解释裆部长了一只人形生物。

 

Tony倒是风平浪静，吐掉嘴里性器之后还从容地把带出的一丝透明舔回嘴里，才看向服务员，“好的，可以帮我们拿一点安全套吗，我带的用完了。”

 

他的右手接替嘴巴的，套弄起Bruce的肉棒，但奈何这玩意还是受被吓到的主人影响，迅速软掉。

 

“安、安全套在床头柜里就有。拆封后会记在您的账上。如果，没、没什么事的话我先走了……”红着脸的服务员侧头说道。

 

“有事有事。那个，看得出来吧，这遇到点小事就软掉的没出息家伙就是是被我压的那个。”他起身，指了指床上快要缩成一团的Bruce。他挑眉道：“我是在上面那个，很明显吧。”

 

“嗯……嗯。”

 

门口的服务员火速离去。

 

 

“安全套？！”慢了好几拍的Bruce才反应过来，皱起一个惊恐的眉头。

 

Stark浅笑两声，从床头柜里掏出几盒安全套，满是傲气地以牙齿划开包装，“嘿，我是要用它们吹气球用，还是说你知道它们有什么别的用途？不妨告诉我。”

 

“你……你哪可能不知道……”

 

“我猜猜啊……”男人雷厉风行地掏出一只来，扑上床凑到Bruce耳边，“戴上它，操死你。”

 

Bruce从床上摔了下去。

 

“哎呀，开玩笑的。别这么反应过激嘛，要是轻易就能把你操死怎么行，那我以后还玩啥呀。”

 

男人把他一把拽起，拉到怀里，以安慰小Baby的手法抚摸起来，“乖，我保证会先把你的屁股舔上个百八十遍，然后温柔地伸进去，超级温柔~但是呢，”Stark的语气逐渐从温和转而狂暴，“等我探索到你前列腺的位置呀！哇哈哈哈！我会使尽吃奶的力气对着那一点疯狂撞击！！保证你会爱上的哟！”

 

Stark以极近距离听见Bruce咽口水的声音已经那机关枪般的心跳声。

 

“Tony……”

 

“嗯哼？”

 

“先放我去洗澡，可以吗？”

 

Bruce出乎预料地没有拒绝，但也因此，Tony更不可能放他离开半步。

 

“不行，我不嫌弃你的这身臭汗。”

 

“你也臭死了。”

 

“好吧，我们一起去洗。”他一个公主抱抱起Bruce，往浴室走去。

 

 

五分钟后，两人都沐浴在温水中，双手毫无顾忌地在彼此身上随意摸索。

 

“博士博士~这里马上就要进入你的身体了呢，不打算亲自帮我清洗一下吗？”Stark握着对方的手臂，引导他抚向自己的性器。

 

“嗯，好……”

 

Bruce先将Tony的肉棒在温水中套弄得梆硬，接着缓缓跪下，男人的脚背很默契地接住他的膝盖，没有让他磕在坚硬地板上。

 

Tony抓着Bruce一头卷发，粗暴地往自己裆部按，身下人也不反抗，也无厌恶，很老实地张口吞进这滚烫的肉棍，仔仔细细地舔弄起来。

 

Tony仰起头，闭上眼睛感受水流噼里啪啦打在脸上，很暖和，但还不及身下人的口腔带来的温暖舒适的十分之一。

 

“Bruce，我爱你。”他小声地说道，也不知会不会被这水声所淹没。

 

Bruce放下双手套弄着的自己的阴茎，向上抚过男人的腰侧，抓到两颗乳头挑弄起来，“我也爱你，Tony。”他稍稍挣开按着头的手，说着。

 

突然，Bruce被推倒在地。

 

男人关掉水龙头，蹲下来朝着他，“我等不及了，现在，让我操翻你。”

 

Stark的身体快要烧起来，他瞪着Bruce，眼神带着一些凶狠。

 

“弄不好的话，我可要投诉你哦。”博士学着Tony的语气说道。

 

Tony把他拽过来，掰开臀肉以舌头舔进去润滑，还未过几下，博士便开口，“差不多了，进来。”

 

“比我还急啊，那你可别喊痛哦。”

 

博士被抱起，他也抱紧了Tony，唇齿含住对方的耳垂扯了扯。

 

“呜……”他的闷哼声带着轻微痛苦，没想到对方的尺寸会这么大。

 

“忍着。”

 

男人的龟头刚入穴口，还在缓缓推进，“不许哭，等会我开始发力的时候才可以。”

 

“我不会哭的……你太弱了……”

 

“是嘛……”Tony收到挑衅，笑了笑。

 

下身猛地冲刺，一击推开肠肉，全根没入。

 

“啊呜！！”博士松开对方耳垂，委屈地叫出声。

 

Stark拍拍他的屁股，“能允许我开始了？”

 

“快点，要睡着了。”

 

“嘿，等等，忘了件事。”

 

“啥……”

 

“没戴套。”

 

“操。”Bruce咬了一口Stark的肩膀。

 

“嗷嗷……我去拿，啊不，我们去拿。”他抱着Bruce，一边浅浅抽插，一边向外移步。

 

“找到了。”Stark找到枕头上放着的套子，直接把博士摔在床上。

 

Bruce哼唧一声，还是趴好了乖乖撅起屁股。

 

“对了，博士呀~”Stark戴好套，“我猜我刚刚好像找到你的前列腺在哪了。”

 

博士回头，正看见Tony在做扩胸，似要火力全开。

 

“那你轻……”

 

“受死吧！！！”

 

Tony握紧肉刃，猛刺进去。

 

屏蔽掉身下人吱呀乱叫，只管残暴抽插。

 

……

 

Bruce先是把床单射得一塌糊涂，可Tony才刚渐入佳境。于是他被Tony抓起来按在墙上，还是一顿猛攻，他不得不在墙上留下粘稠痕迹。最后又被抱在怀里冲刺，射了Tony一肚子，胸口和脖子上也有。

 

他觉得自己快被榨干，事后累成一坨烂泥瘫在床上，也不顾床单上满是自己精液。

 

Stark跪卧在床上，手指蘸了蘸肚子上的精液，送到嘴里，像在吃薯条蘸番茄酱，“博士，休息一会，晚上我们吃什么？”

 

“不吃了，睡觉……”他苟延残喘着用最后一丝力气说道。

 

“那也先洗个澡吧……”

 

“不……睡觉……”

 

“好吧，那你总要喝点水吧，我帮你倒。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“来，水到了。”

 

Bruce睁眼，看到男人拿着刚刚用完的套子放在他面前，“不！！”

 

没等博士反应过来，Tony便猛地一捏，半管白浊顿时泼了博士半身。

 

“Tony，混蛋！”

 

“哈哈，走，我们一起洗澡去。我的肉棒还要你好好清洗呢。”

 

“我发誓我要把它咬断。”

 

“嘿，那是你终身性福啊。”

 

 

 

第二天。

 

Bruce醒来已经六点半钟，不算晚，可他们昨晚八点就睡觉了，绝没有道理睡这么久。都怪同床人，才会害得他这么劳累。

 

他望向罪魁祸首，这家伙衣服也不穿，就一根肉棒挺得笔直。

 

“Tony，起床，今天我们要退房了。”

 

没有反应，但博士长心眼了，八成那混蛋又在装睡。

 

洗漱完，看了会书，再望向Tony，完全一致的姿势，依旧“晨勃”着。

 

Bruce决定直捣黄龙。

 

他走过去，一把握住对方性器。

 

“哇，Bruce，你一大清早就又来偷偷摸我了？”Stark睁眼。

 

“不是偷偷摸，是光明正大地压榨。就知道你又装睡。”

 

“是晨勃。”

 

“屁，明明就是你脑子里装了一堆乱七八糟的东西。”

 

“装的都是你。”他委屈噘嘴。

 

“该死，我有没有说过不许再装睡了？”

 

“有吗？”

 

“呃……好像没有。咳咳，总之我不喜欢，要惩罚你。”

 

Bruce抓来一个安全套，拆开，给Tony套上。

 

“今天换我骑你。”

 

Stark吹出一个嘹亮口哨，“Wow，快来。”

 

博士坐上去驰骋了没一会，门外的敲门声又顺便把门敲开。

 

“先生们，早饭。”

 

还是昨天的女服务员，端着差点没拿稳的餐盘，还是像昨天一样不小心打开门然后看见不堪入目的事情。

 

“放那就可以了。”Tony随手指了指。

 

服务员放下食物，和昨天一样火速开溜。

 

“博士，我丢死人了。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“昨天我伺候你的时候就被她看见，今天你又骑在我身上。我生平最丢人现眼的两件事都被她看光了。”

 

“所以呢，那怎么办？你要打个电话把她叫回来然后当面压我？”

 

“好主意，我的博士还是聪明。”Stark伸手向床头柜上的座机，被博士拍了一掌，收了回来。

 

“坏博士，下次轮到我压你的时候，看我怎么弄死你。”

 

……

 

临近中午，两个人才拖着行李箱走去退房。

 

“妈的，又是她。”Tony一把拉过博士，凑到他耳边，“等会退房的时候，你记得告诉她昨天被我干的很爽。”

 

“……不要。”

 

“我让你压我一个星期。”

 

“一个月。”

 

“最多半个月。”

 

“成交。”

 

他们走到前台，博士从口袋里掏着房卡。

 

“博士博士，昨天被我操得爽不爽呀。”

 

“一般。”

 

Stark猛踩他的脚。

 

“嗷嗷嗷！爽死了。”

 

“嗨呀，这种事情不要在大庭广众之下说嘛，今晚床上你单独跟我讲就好。”

 

“……”

 

办完退房手续，他们发现已成为整个大厅的目光焦点。

 

“博士，昨晚我操你的时候威猛吗？！”

 

“威猛！”

 

“爽不爽？”

 

“爽！！”

 

“说大声点，我没听清！爽不爽？！”

 

“滚。”Bruce把男友推翻在地，拿上两人份的行李箱走掉。

 

 

Tony缓了缓才爬起来，挠挠头，“看什么看，我的小娇妻脾气火爆而已。”

 

 

 

 

 

结束度假，回到大厦。

 

“Tony，我刚刚收拾行李的时候，怎么没找到剩下的安全套？”

 

“因为我们用完了呀！！”（骄傲）

 

“毛线，你像个神经病一样把三盒套子都拆封。除非你一次戴十几层。”

 

“好吧，其实临走之前我把它们灌了点酸奶，丢在房间地上了。”

 

“蛤？”

 

“咳咳，这样那个服务员打扫卫生的时候就会知道我到底有多威猛了。”

 

“……”


End file.
